lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala
: “''Timon, this is Nala; she's my best friend!” : ―Simba introducing Nala '''Nala' is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King. She is the lifelong best friend of Simba, and later would become his wife. Upon entering adulthood, she would have two children with him; Kiara and Kion. Personality = “'Simba': You know, you're starting to sound like my father. Nala: Good. At least ''one of us does.'' : —Nala argues with Simba” Aided by the tempting adventure offers of her friend Simba, Nala is rambunctious as a cub and never known to turn down a chance at fun. Even the sound of a predator-infested elephant graveyard is enough to perk her senses, with her eager curiosity constantly leading her deeper and deeper into adventure; and trouble. Though brave and curious, young Nala can be understandably foolish, not understanding the troubles of flirting with danger. Her mischievous nature and carefree attitude are dangerous when mixed with her thirst for adventure. As a cub, Nala is known to be sassy, being defensive of her own accomplishments and giving her best friend cheek when prompted. Though Simba sometimes tries to claim her ideas as his own, Nala will not stand for being overlooked and is clever and strong enough to do something about it. Despite this, Nala is an encouraging friend, kind to Simba even when he makes an error. No matter what he says or does, she maintains the friendship, grieving heavily when he supposedly dies. Come adulthood, Nala has become much more mature, practically built on persistence and responsibility. Scar's poor reign has made her realize the importance of accountability, as she has seen firsthand what Simba's lack of interest inthe Pride Lands has caused. She often tries to speak sense to Simba, standing as his voice of reason, firm and resolute in her beliefs with a cutting edge to her argument. Nala isn't one to be stamped down with words, as she can hold her own in a verbal battle, parrying each of Simba's defenses with offenses of her own. No amount of yelling and accusations can beat down Nala's stubborn nature. Nala is also known to be a fearless and loyal friend, willing to stand up to the much larger Scar in order to help her friend assume the throne. She is also the first lioness to leap into battle, rendering her courageous and willing to fight both physically and verbally for justice. Her steadfast faithfulness in Simba and her ready assistance mark her a loyal friend who is willing to put aside her own fears in order to do what is right and help a friend. Once Nala becomes a queen, she grows much more reserved and wise, no longer as spunky as she used to be. Unlike Simba, she is very relaxed in her dealings with Kiara, trusting her daughter to take care of herself. Her gentle words and sound advice serve as a softener to Simba's hard edge, helping him realize that Kovu may not be the killer he was raised to be. Nala herself can see past Kovu's rough exterior to the hero who is longing to claw out, and she is not one to judge him for his past. She does, however, support Simba in his decisions, always standing by his side no matter what the consequences. Nala is also supportive of Kion, as unlike Simba at first, Nala knew that her son was ready to take on responsibilities as leader of the Lion Guard. History The Lion King Nala is first seen as a cub, fast asleep in her mother Sarafina's arms when Simbagoes to wake up Mufasa. She is then seen later that day being bathed by her mother. Simba, who has been tricked by Scar into visiting the Elephant Graveyard, asks her to accompany him to a great place. Initially, told the trip was to the watering hole, she is allowed to go on the condition that Zazu accompany them, after which Simba reveals the true destination. As they travel, it's revealed by Zazu that Nala and Simba are not only best friends, but were betrothed at a young age by their parents. As a result they're expected to marry in the future, a revelation which scares and disgusts both of them. Simba and Nala come up with a plan to lose Zazu along the way by traveling through many different animal herds (the "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" sequence), which succeeds. Simba and Nala journey to the Elephant Graveyard where they encounter Scar's hyena minions Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Nala attempts to escape alongside Simba, but the two are chased by the hyenas. After trapping the cubs, the three hyenas are attacked and scared off by Mufasa, who has come to rescue the cubs. Afterwards, while Mufasa lectures Simba, Zazu is tasked with taking Nala home, not to see her friend again for a long time. The following night, after Scar informs the pride of Mufasa's and Simba's deaths in a stampede, she is seen mourning with the other lionesses and later seen shocked at the hyenas' takeover of Pride Rock. Years later, as a young adult, she attempts to hunt Pumbaa. However, she becomes entangled in a fight with a young adult lion, who is actually Simba. She manages to pin the lion using a trademark move in which she flips the lion onto his back. But she doesn't recognize him as her friend Simba until he introduces himself; Simba recognizes her by the flip move, which she had often performed on him as a cub. She is ecstatic to learn Simba is alive, as it means he is the rightful king of the Pride Lands. After being alone with Simba, she falls in love with him, but grows angry when Simba refuses to return to Pride Rock to put an end to Scar's reign. At this point, she reveals that she left Pride Rock in an attempt to find help, as Scar had become a tyrant and the pride was suffering due to a drought, and the lack of both food and water as well as from the hyenas overrunning the Pride Lands. The two argue, and storm off in separate directions. She is seen the next morning with Timon and Pumbaa looking for Simba, and they discover from Rafiki that Simba has returned to the Pride Lands. She, along with Timon and Pumbaa, follow Simba, and offer to help him reclaim his kingdom. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas, Simba sends Nala to look for his mother and rally the rest of the pride. She does so and later appears with them, as Simba confronts Scar. Like the other lionesses, she is shocked when Scar forces Simba to admit his guilt in Mufasa's death. But she is one of the first lionesses to join in the battle after Scar reveals his identity as the true murderer of Mufasa. When the hyenas attack Simba she, Sarabi, Sarafina and the rest of the pride attack them furiously and rage together with Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki to avenge the fallen Mufasa. After the battle, she is seen looking on as Simba reclaims his throne, and becomes Simba's wife and had a cub with him. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Seasons later, now a fully grown adult, Nala has visibly aged with her frame being heavier and larger. Her personality is different since becoming queen. Nala has become calm, mild-mannered, and motherly in the sequel. Simba and Nala now have a daughter named Kiara. Nala's parenting approach contrasts with Simba's need to know that his daughter is safe. Nala first appears in the film as Rafiki presents Kiara to the animals. She looks on proudly as the animals admire her. She later appears in the first scene when she tells Kiara to mind her father. She then has a discussion with Simba after Kiara runs off to play by herself. However, Nala's advice to let Kiara roam is ignored when Simba sends Timon and Pumbaa to look after their daughter. She later appears when she, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and some of the Pride Landers arrive to rescue Kiara from Zira after seeing her with Kovu near the Outlands. When Zira leaves after having a confrontation with Simba, Nala notices that Simba wants to stay behind so he can discipline Kiara, and she returns with the rest of the pride to Pride Rock years later, Kiara has grown into a young adult. Nala talks to Kiara before her first hunt and nuzzles her affectionately. She next appears when Kiara is rescued by Kovu and reminds Simba that he owes Kovu their daughter's life due to royal protocol. She is present that night when Simba has a nightmare about trying to rescue his father during the stampede. However, she is fast asleep and remains silent after the nightmare. As Kiara and Kovu spend time together in the grasslands that night, Nala finds Simba on a hill, desperately trying to seek advice from the great kings of the past. She consults him, seeing the good in Kovu that Simba cannot see past due to Kovu being Scar's heir. Nala urges him to get to know Kovu more. Nala is then seen the next day standing next to Simba after he was injured in anambush set up by Zira. She then sees Kovu arrive outside Pride Rock and watches Kiara go to greet him, only to be stopped by Simba, who believes that Kovu was part of the ambush. Nala looks on as Kiara tries and fails to get Simba to listen to Kovu. When Simba banishes Kovu from the Pride Lands, Nala's expression shows that she is shocked by his decision, before watching Kiara rush forward to try and stop the exile, only to be stopped by the other lionesses. Nala is not seen with the other lionesses when Kiara flees her father. Nala is present at the final battle when she confronts Vitani. Vitani taunts her about Kiara's disappearance, and the lionesses attack each other with Nala outmatching Vitani. After Kiara prevents Zira from killing Simba, the two fall down the gorge. Nala yells directions to Simba as he leaps into the gorge to rescue Kiara, who is stranded above the swollen river. As Simba rescues Kiara and helps her back up the ledge, Nala is relieved to see her daughter safe and sound, and the two embrace. After Simba reconciles with Kovu and the reformed Outsiders, Nala and the others journey back to Pride Rock, where she and Simba proudly witness Rafiki blessing the union of Kiara and Kovu. They then lead the procession, with the new couple Kiara and Kovu following them, to the promontory of Pride Rock, where they all let out a loud roar across the Pride Lands. The Lion King 1½ Nala plays a minor role in this midquel. Unlike the previous movies, she has green eyes in the film instead of blue, and only makes an appearance near the latter half of the film (aside from archive footage from "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"). She is seen during the Can You Feel The Love Tonight sequence and in an extension of the scene in the original film where she explains to Timon and Pumbaa about Simba's whereabouts. After several failed attempts, she rushes off to help Simba. Although Nala played a minor role in the film, she was still voiced by Moira Kelly. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Nala is at Pride Rock after hearing her son's roar. She at first shocked to hear that the intense roar was Kion's, but Rafiki assures her that it was and declares that it is time. Simba is hesitant, explaining that he wants more time to prepare Kion, but Nala tells him that he just ran out of time. She reassures him to listen to the mandrill and walks away, leaving Simba to have a word with his son. The Lion Guard The Rise of Makuu Nala is seen on Pride Rock with her mate and children, as she hears about Makuu's challenge. She reminds Kion that Simba had to fight Scar to regain leadership of thePride Lands. She joins the rest of her family later in the day as they witness theMashindano, sharing Kion's concern when Pua loses to Makuu. After that, she and Simba go out hunting, leaving Kiara in charge of Pride Rock Can't Wait to be Queen Nala, along with Simba and Zazu, leaves Kiara in charge of Pride Rock in order to attend a funeral of an elephant named Aminifu ovr at Kilio Valley. Simba expresses concern of leaving Kiara as temporary queen, but Nala believes that he is more concerned about the tribute than their daughter, as as part of the tribute, Simba has to speak in Elephantese to which Zazu offers to teach Simba. Later, Nala urges Zazu to explain more about the better tasks of being King, when Simba begins to doubt his position as King and is tired of his duties. Nala later comforts Simba when he gets angry at struggling to master Elephantese. Eventually, Nala, Simba and Zazu reach Kilio Valley and see elephants cover Aminifu's body. Nala nuzzles Simba sadly, before joining the elephants. At the funeral, Simba gives his tribute, but accidentally says "he had poop on him" instead of "he had good on him" in Elephantese, which concerns Nala and Zazu, but the elephants laugh, with Aminifu's daughter, Ma Tembo, taking it in good faith. After the funeral, Nala returns to Pride Rock with Simba and Zazu and is asked by Kiara about how the tribute went. Simba is hesitant to answer, but Nala tells her daughter that it went great in the end. The Kupatana Celebration Nala is seen with her family at the Kupatana Celebration. She silently watches thePride Landers celebrate and later watches as they eat the flowers of the baobab tree next to Kiara and Simba. Fuli's New Family Nala, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Kion, and Fuli are practicing hunting in the Pride Lands. Nala supervises them and compliments Kiara on her tracking skills, revealing to Fuli that there was never any intention of actually killing any animals. She further explains that Kiara is still in training. Bunga and the King Nala and her family are on route to view the first elephant concert of the season, hosted by Ma Tembo and her herd in Mizimu Grove. After Kion and Kiara run off, Simba asks Nala, "Shall we?" Nala remarks to Simba that they needn't race. As they make their way over, Ono swoops down from the sky to alert Kion to a group of antelope that have gotten themselves stuck in the mud. Nala tells him that keeping the animals of the Pride Lands safe is his duty. Reluctantly, Kion decides that his role as leader of the Lion Guard takes precedence over his social life, and he leaves to sort out the problem The family continue their journey, with Kiara running ahead. As she does so, Simba starts to notice the ground shaking. He and Nala call for her to get uphill, but it turns out their warning of a sinkhole is too late. Simba rushes over, flinging Kiara over to Nala, who grabs her in turn. Just as she attempts to run, the sinkhole emerges. Whilst she and Kiara make it safely to high ground with Simba pushing them up, Simba himself finds himself unable to hold on, and tumbles into the sinkhole, causing his mate and daughter great worry. Simba soon emerges from a clump of rocks. He confirms that he's okay, although he is unable to climb out, as there is nothing to climb onto. Ono then leads Kion to the sinkhole, where he asks his mother if his father is okay. She confirms that he is, and that he is indeed stuck. Suddenly, Bunga, Beshte and Fuli appear having completed their mission. Without thinking, Bunga leaps past Nala and over the sinkhole, causing him to plummet down and land softly on simba's mane WhenBeshte tries to see how deep the hole is, it begins to expand. Nala calls for everyone to get back and runs. Kiara is saved by Fuli after almost falling in. Nala concernedly asks her daughter if she is all right and nudges her gently. After Bunga's attempts to save them fail, Simba tells Nala to go on ahead to the concert with Kiara, knowing that Kion will save him soon. Nala is hesitant, but agrees nonetheless Later at Mizimu Grove, the elephants finish their concert, with Kiara and Nala applauding their hard work. Nala apologizes for Simba's absence, though Ma Tembo is understanding, pleased that they came regardless. Just then, Simba arrives with Timon, Pumbaa and the Lion Guard in tow, apologizing himself for his late arrival. Bunga causes confusion when he regards himself as 'brother to the king', and further confuses Kiara by telling her to call him 'uncle Bunga'. Nala questions what happened, though Simba brushes it off as being 'quite an adventure'. He thanks the herd for their patience, though since he missed it, he decides to sing a song dear to his family. Together, the royal family and the Lion Guard sing Hakuna Matata to Ma Tembo's herd, which delights them. The Imaginary Okapi When Kion presents Ajabu to Simba and Nala and explains that the okapi requires their blessing to remain in the Pride Lands, Nala remarks that he may stay as long as he'd like and that they would be happy to have him there. Trivia * Her name is of Tanzanian origin and means 'luck' and in African, means 'successful'. * In an earlier draft, Nala was supposed to be banished from Pride Rock after she rejected Scar's proposal to be his queen. However this is incorporated into the Broadway play The Lion King instead. * Originally, Nala had a younger brother named Mheetu, but his character was dropped because of time constraints. * Nala's fur seems to be brighter in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride than it was in the previous film. * Although she is the deuteragonist, Nala has little screen time, as a majority of the film focuses on Simba's scenes with either Mufasa, Timon or Pumbaa. Category:Kions Family Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters